Talk:Alvis/@comment-27.74.33.26-20150308060858/@comment-79.143.188.86-20150308122121
Please stop. The ending of Xenoblade and the opening of Xenoblade X shows that there can't be a prequel or sequel. There is nothing but refernces. If you think Cross Ray is a then you must think Project X Zone (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a link as well. The Monado hairclips on that black haired girl and now the aliens are shown piloting Face Mechon. The pose with the glowing metal claws does the pose Face Nemesis always does. There was even a character that resembled Mumkhar quite closely. In the Japanese version, Shulk's VA is one of the ten male voice options for Cross, the MC. Others include Jin , Shion and KOS-MOS . One of the shops in NLA is called Lahan 's Apothecary. The ship is called Moby Dick (in the Japanese version), like the café on Second Miltia in Xenosaga Episode II . The Life pods that house sleeping humans look like the Zohar. The short story focused on Tatsu that's on the official website references Homs as a legend and the final battle of Xenoblade as a dream of Tatsu's. Yeah, it's safe to say they're going to include tons of references. Xord's Japanese VA is returning to play the role of Van Damme. And Vandamme is the series' newest incarnation of Vanderkam/Vangarre. "Vandamme" is actually the Japanese name of Vangarre from the original Xenoblade and Vanderkam from Xenogears . Krellian's Japanese VA is returning to play the role of Ru. Ru's hairstyle and horns are a blatant reference to Krelian, too. Oh, and three of the female presets for the MC look remarkably like Maria Balthasar , Mary Magdalene and Sharla. Lao looks a lot like Dunban and, by transitivity, Citan and Jin. There's plenty of reason to believe the games will not be related. Xenoblade X was specifically stated to be a spiritual (and certainly not a direct) sequel to the original. Not to mention that key landmarks in XCX's setting, specifically Earth and New Los Angeles, make it a little hard to imagine as either a sequel or prequel to XC. While they may say the game has no connection to the Bionis/Mechonis World of the first game, well it doesn't mean that they can't use those cuddly Nopon's again, or even High Entia (assuming if they'll be any in the game). No different than how Moogles appeared in pretty much all Final Fantasy games even if the worlds have no connection to each other. I don't know why people want a connection so bad. No one is bothered how Cloud isn't in Final Fantasy XV. No one is bothered how KOS-MOS isn't in Xenoblade. No one is wondering and hoping there is a direct connecion or "link" from Xenoblade with Xenosaga or Xenosaga with Xenogears. Why is some people suddenly wants this now? If Xenogears and Xenosaga was truly as good as people say then they should have been demanding a direct connection with each other Xeno game. It is hypocrisy to suddenly have the demand now and not before. They can't make a connection without it being shoehorned into XenoX's Universe. Just let it be and move In the end they all are just references like how they always do. It's nothing new to the Xeno series.